


Family Reunion

by ElemyT



Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemyT/pseuds/ElemyT
Summary: "What are you doing?" cried a nurse. "How did you get in here?""I was just leaving," he said, standing up.He was going to get revenge on the Argents who had killed his family. And nothing was going to stop him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige
Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608655
Kudos: 13





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is Derek's daughter   
> It was her 4th birthday when the Hale house burned down   
> Derek thought she was dead   
> She thought Derek was dead   
> She was raised by Sheriff Stilinski   
> She's a wolf and learnt control before the fire   
> She goes to the Hale house for an hour, every year on her birthday

Ellie pulled her cardigan more tightly around herself as she trudged through the woods. School had ended and hour ago and Scott and Stiles had gone to lacrosse practise. Scott had been bitten by an alpha a few weeks before and was suddenly incredible at the sport. Stiles was still on the bench. 

  
She pulled out her phone as she opened the door to the old Hale house and scrolled through her song selection. She stopped on the song 'If I Die Young'. She thought it seemed fitting. She climbed up the stairs and then sat down with her legs crossed, eyes closed and sang along to the music quietly. Just thinking. Thinking about the day twelve years ago, when it all changed. 

  
_Ellie screamed in delight as she ran around the house, her Uncle Peter chasing her._

  
_"I'm going to get you!" he cried. "I'm going to get you_ Ellie _."_

  
_She ran into the living room where her grandmother was sitting with a book._   
_"Nana!" She cried. "Nana!"_

  
_"There's the birthday girl!" said Talia, smiling and lifting Ellie into her arms. "You looking forward to your birthday dinner?"_

  
_Ellie giggled happily. "Where is Daddy, Nana?"_

  
_"He's up in his bedroom finishing his homework," said Talia._

  
_"Why does Daddy have to go to school, Nana?" asked Ellie._

  
_"Because he has to learn," said Talia. "If he doesn't go to school he can't get a good job. And if he doesn't get a good job he can't look after you."_

  
_"Why not?" asked Ellie, curiously._

  
_"Because I won't let him," said Talia, grinning wickedly. "I'll keep you here and feed you mice and water."_

  
_Ellie giggled._

  
_"Go on," said Talia, putting her down on the floor again. "Go find Uncle Peter."_

  
_Ellie giggled again and ran off. "Uncle Peter!"_

  
_Peter appeared at the top of the stairs and he ran down and picked her up off the floor. "Hi Wolfie," he grinned._

  
_Ellie smiled then made her green eyes glow a bright golden yellow._

  
_Peter opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when the floor shook beneath his feet. A strong smell of smoke was in the air and he could see the flames, licking the staircase._   
_He ran down the stairs again, Ellie safe in his arms, and was about to open the door when it burst into flames as well. He looked around them and saw a small path that was not burning, that led to the kitchen. He ran as fast as he could and then climbed up onto the sink, accidentally turning the gas on as he did so._

  
_Ellie screamed as the flames began to creep closer and Peter held her to his chest, tightly. He smashed the window open and was about to jump out when the flames reached the stove. Peter held Ellie to his chest as they were blown out the smashed window, howling in pain when his clothes caught alight, burning him._

  
_Ellie gasped as her lungs filled with fresh air. She noticed dully that there were sirens ringing through the air and a man's face above her before everything went black._

  
_As she came back into consciousness she could_ here _a man talking._

  
_"Her and the man, Peter, were the only survivors," said the man's voice. "Her father was Derek Hale. Her mother died a few years ago."_

  
_"She's going to be devastated," said a woman's voice._

  
_"She's about Stiles' age," said the man again. "Claudia and I were talking. We're going to take her in."_

  
_"Do you think she'll be ok with that?" asked the woman's voice._

  
_The man sighed and everything faded away again._

  
_When she woke up again the man was there along with a woman and a boy about Ellie's age._

  
_"Hi," said the woman. "My name is Claudia. This is my son, Stiles and my husband, John."_

  
_"Where's my Daddy?" cried Ellie. "Where's Nana? Where's_ a Uncle _Peter?"_

  
_John and Claudia looked at each other uncomfortably. "Ellie," said John. "There was a fire. Your Uncle got you out but he got really hurt. You're not gonna be able to see him for a while."_

  
_Ellie whimpered. "Where's Nana? Where's my Daddy?"_

  
_"Sweetheart," said Claudia cautiously. "Your Nana and your father were in the house when it burned down. They didn't make it out."_

  
_Ellie's eyes filled with tears. "They're dead?"_

  
_Claudia stood up and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed on her shoulder._

  
_"I wanna go home," she sobbed. "I want my Daddy."_

  
_Claudia rubbed her back. "You're going to come home with us now."_

  
_Ellie continued to cry._

Derek Hale sat in front of his Uncle, staring at the scars that marred his face. 

  
Anger boiled inside of him. 

  
An Argent had done this. 

  
An Argent had put his uncle in this coma-like state. 

  
An Argent had burned down his house.

  
An Argent had killed his family. 

  
An Argent had killed his daughter. 

  
His baby girl. She had been four years old.

  
"What are you doing?" cried a nurse. "How did you get in here?" 

  
"I was just leaving," he said, standing up. 

  
He was going to get revenge on the Argents who had killed his family. And nothing was going to stop him. 

Ellie's eyes snapped open when she heard a car pull up outside the house. 

  
She ran to the window and saw a sleek black Camaro parked outside. A man in a black leather jacket was climbing out, a hard glare on his face. 

  
A stench floated up to Ellie, and she wrinkled her nose and growled slightly when she smelt werewolf.

  
The man's eyes snapped up to where she was and she jumped backwards into the shadows. He walked up to the front door and went inside. Ellie crept to the top of the stairs and saw the man looking around the house a sad expression on his face. 

  
"Why are you here?" she called out. As the man's eyes snapped to where she was she darted around to another part of the house. 

  
"Who are you?" the man growled out. 

  
"Answer the question," said Ellie, moving again. 

  
"Why should I?," said the man. "Your obviously not a hunter. They would have attacked by now." 

  
Ellie snarled. "Do not compare me to those monsters." 

  
"What are you then?" said the man. His back was to the stairs as he looked around. 

  
Ellie stood at the top of the stairs a glare on her face. "I'm a wolf. And you are trespassing." 

  
She shifted quickly and then launched herself down and attacked him. The man jumped back, startled and then shifted himself. He snarled. 

  
"I'm trespassing?" he said incredulously. "No." 

  
As they fought, neither of them noticed the door open again and Scott McCall come in. 

  
Derek raised his hand to kill the girl that claimed he was trespassing but was knocked sideways when she twisted her body. She was about to kill him when something pushed her off of him.   
He scrambled to his feet and saw Scott restraining her. 

  
Ellie growled at the intruder, straining against Scott. "Let me kill him!" She screamed. "He's trespassing!" 

  
"Ellie!" yelled Scott. "Stop!" 

  
Ellie stopped trying to pull out of his grip and growled at her friend. "Why should I? You know what day it is! He shouldn't be here!" 

  
"You don't want to kill him," said Scott, looking her in the eye. "Think about his scent." 

  
"Ellie?" said Derek, letting his features become human again. He looked at the girl. She had long dark hair, and green eyes. She was wearing black combat boots, a pair of paint splattered jeans and an oversized red and white cardigan. As she looked at Scott the light shining through the broken windows, reflected off of a golden locket around her neck. 

  
Derek's breath caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. That was Paige's locket. "Ellie?" He whispered. "El?" 

  
Ellie looked at the man. His eyes had gone wide and tears glistened there. She breathed in his scent again. There was the smell of leaves and wood, blood and wolf, but beneath all of that she could smell smoke and rubber. It was the rubber that basketballs were made of. There was also a faint stench of flowers. It was a scent that she recognised. 

  
She let her features become human again as she stared at the man before her. "Daddy?"

  
Derek pulled Ellie into a hug, tears streaming down his face. "My baby girl," he whispered. 

  
Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, crying. "I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I thought you were dead." 

  
Scott smiled at the pair and then silently opened the door again and left them to the family reunion. 

  
He could talk to Derek later. Ellie was more important. 


End file.
